A Second Chance
by mysecretescapeshh
Summary: It's been eight years since Edward Cullen left for college in New York City, leaving everything... including his best friend and true love Bella Swan behind. Bella gets a promotion that sends her all the way to the big Apple... what happens when they start to run in the same circles. First story! Please give it a chance!
1. The Beginning of the Begining

**Hi Guys! Okay so this isn't officially my first fanfiction story... i've actually been away from it for a while... but i found my way back! I hope you like this! ALL RIGHTS ARE TO MY GIRL STEPHANIE MEYER... huge props to her for actually creating the best characters to recreate! Review if you can! tell me how I'm doing! ** **Enjoy!**

Ch. 1

"Dad, everything will be fine, I promise" I said for about the millionth time as I tried to convince my father Charlie that moving to the big

city was really not that big of a deal. If we were being honest, however, it was a pretty big deal. It was the going to be the first time in

my life where I didn't have my dad, my step-mother Sue, or any of my close friends reasonably close to me. I, Bella Swan, former

resident of Forks, and soon to be former resident of Seattle, was moving to the big apple, New York City. I attended University of

Washington and from there worked my way up in the editing business. I worked at a publishing house in Seattle- but a new promotion

was calling me to the headquarters in NYC- the big time. "Alright, alright, but call- please call. You know how much Sue likes to hear from

you" I laughed as I taped up another box and looked up to him; what he really meant was that he likes to hear from me- but Charlie

always had a hard time admitting to his feelings.

"Here we go -another million boxes" Sue laughed as she walked into my apartment with more boxes for my things. "Thanks

for helping mom" I smiled. My actual mother, Renee, died before I was old enough to remember her- Sue had always been the mother I

knew. "Call me crazy, but I actually think we're close to finishing this packing!" she laughed. We all joined in, for it seemed like we had

been packing up my crap for weeks. "Thank you guys so much, I really couldn't have done any of this without you" I smiled. They looked

at me lovingly, we were a happy family to say the least. "We would do anything for you Bells" Charlie smiled. "Who knows Bella, maybe

you'll find a man in the city" Sue smiled. I smiled back, for her sake, but inside my heart was telling me "No" as my mind wandered.

_Flashback_

_I ran into the bathroom of Forks Junior High. I hated middle school. The girls were too mean and it seemed like it got worse and worse every _

_day. After crying for a few minutes, I splashed my face with cold water, reapplied my mascara, and walked out of the bathroom. Just as I was _

_about to return to class, a hand stopped me. _

_ "Hey, those girls are stupid, your clothes are fine- they're the ones with no sense of style" the odd boy smiled at me. "Who are _

_you" I looked at him, inquiring with my eyes as to why his hand was still attached to mine. "Edward Cullen, at your service, and here to be _

_your friend" he smiled again. I quickly turned around and started walking away, yanking my hand away from his. He quickly followed. "Why _

_are you following me" I said after a few seconds. "Because you look like you need a friend, and I'm looking for one- a friend that is" he laughed_

_a little nervously. "I'm new here and I saw you leave class- and well I'm awfully good at comforting people" he continued- the boy spoke like _

_he was eighty. "No offense, uh Edward, but I don't even know you!" _

_Before I could walk any more, he jumped in front of me. "Look, I don't really know you, heck I don't even know your name- but I do know no _

_one deserves be treated like that… and everyone deserves a friend" he smiled. For the first time, I genuinely smiled back. "Well okay, I'm _

_Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella." "Nice to meet you Bella" Edward smiled back, and from that day on- we were inseparable. _

**Hope you liked the first chapter! **


	2. Hard to Forget

**Alright, tell me- is this an easier format to read? then i'll stick with that! 2nd chapter because i just couldn't wait! All rights to Ms. Stephanie Meyer!**

Ch. 2

"Promise you'll call, promise you'll be on face book like all the time, promise you'll text, promise you'll tweet" Angela, my co-worker, rambled on as we hugged at the airport. I laughed. "And, you know the second anything interesting happens, your phone will be ringing" I smiled as we pulled away from each other. "Seriously Bella, you better keep in contact or I'll be hearing about it" Angela's fiancé Ben said as he pulled in for a hug. We had all gone to high school with each other- and I thought it was amazing that they were getting married in only three months. "Of course, and I promise I'll be back to fulfill my maid of honor duties" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They smiled, before giving each other a secret smile. Ah, how I missed having someone to give those to. I turned towards Sue and Charlie, giving them a big group hug. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll call you once I get in." they both rubbed my back as I buried my face into their chests. "You better" Charlie smiled as he let me see through his tough guy façade. "We love you honey" Sue smiled. Charlie picked up my two suitcases- everything else was being shipped- and handed them to me. I smiled at them all one last time before I headed for security- taking a deep breath as I realized this was the most adventurous thing I had done in my whole life.

"Would you like any more wine Ma'am." The stewardess whispered to me as I looked out the window. I had opted for a late night flight so flying into JFK wouldn't be as busy- it was also the only flight for the day that had first class tickets left- I figured if the company was paying, I wouldn't let it go to waste. "No thank you" I smiled and continued to stare out the window. I was figuring out logistics in my head, it was a big enough city, I figured; big enough where running into _him_ would be improbable.

_Flashback_

_"Okay okay, time for spin the bottle!" Alice, Edward's sister who I had grown to know and love, clapped her hands excitedly- calling the party to order. Since Forks was a small town, the teenagers of the town entertained themselves by having small parties every weekend- usually held at the Cullens' mansion out in the forest. It was sophomore year which meant the teenagers were starting to explore the depths of gender interaction- which directly resulted into spin the bottle. Everyone laughed at Alice's eagerness and slowly started to form a semi circle. I looked over to Edward and bit my lip. He had been talking to Chelsea Janes all night, AKA: the one who always made fun of me in middle school, AKA: my sworn enemy. That didn't seem to bother Edward though, as he placed his hand firmly on hers. I sighed and Alice looked at me, knowing of my crush, and patted my back with a sympathetic look. _

_ Everyone formed a circle and sat down, including the two love birds. "Okay so everyone knows how the game works, I'll start since it's my house" Alice beamed. She placed a delicate hand on the bottle and gave it a good spin. The front of the bottle pointed to Ben while the back pointed to Angela. The two laughed nervously. "Alright you two" Alice smiled "Into the closet." The two walked across the basement and into the toy closet. Once the door shut we all laughed excitedly, the fifteen or twenty of us in the friend group had been trying to get them together for quite some time now. "That was perfect luck" Sam, one of the other boys said. We all agreed. The rule was they had to stay in for seven minutes. "Do you think they're doing anything?" Jenny, another girl asked. "I doubt it, they're both prudes" Chelsea said with a condescending tone. Everyone gave her a look that translated into, shut up. Seven minutes were up and there was no question of their impending hook up, for as soon as they exited they both looked slightly messy and love struck. We all giggled to ourselves._

_ "Okay next one" Alice was obviously conducting this game. We all stared intently at the bottle as it seemed like it was spinning for ages. It started to slow, and reached a stop- with the top of the bottle pointing to me and the bottom… I looked across to Edward Cullen, who was currently staring at me with wide eyes. Everyone was speechless, except for Chelsea who insisted that I fixed the outcome. "No she didn't no exceptions, no excuses, go" Alice demanded. I gulped. Of course I was madly in love with Edward, but I never had the guts to do anything about it. By this point in high school, Edward had transformed from the geeky boy whom I first met in the hallway to a classy and exceptionally hot young man who had all the girls drooling. His messy hair was now his trademark, and he was always found to be dressed in polo or Calvin Klein- with him being the captain of the soccer and baseball team, it suited him well. His voice deepened, making him even more irresistible. While he grew up well, it seemed like I had just grown up. My hair was still impossible, never curly, never straight, and just poofy. My sense of style consisted of jeans and colored shirts- the only difference was whether they were long or short sleeved. Edward, being the gentleman he always was, held the closet door open for me. Once we were both settled in, we looked at each other and started laughing. _

_"Just our luck" Edward gave me his million dollar smile. "I know" I giggled nervously, honestly not knowing what to do. Edward clicked his tongue and looked up. "So… what do you want to for seven minutes?" I shrugged. I practiced the sentence ten times in my head before I had the nerve to say it out loud, "so you and Chelsea?" I looked at him. He laughed it off, "She's been flirting with me all night, the best I can do is play along for now and then try to ignore her" he smiled. I smiled to myself secretly. "I would never date someone you disapprove of Bells, and I know you would do the same thing for me." "Of course" we sat there for a few seconds, thinking. "Bella, I have a proposal" I looked at him suspiciously. "Go on" "Well, I know you haven't had your first kiss yet, and you know I haven't had mine…" I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "So…" I wanted him to continue. "So, I was thinking that we could just get it over with, with each other. That way, we won't ever regret it because well we're best friends, and will be." He reasoned. I didn't want to seem too excited, but I didn't want him to come to his senses either so I responded "Yeah, it's a good idea" I smiled. _

_"Okay, well, I guess, uh, here we go" he said. We were on opposite sides of the closet, but he moved closer. I was backed up to the wall, but scooted a little closer to him- to meet him halfway. "So do you" before I could finish with my logistics, he leaned in and touched his lips to mine. It was quick with minimal physical contact, but it was still enough to send tingles through my body- and fireworks in my mind. By the time we separated my face had grown a bright pink. "See! Look! Over and done!" my heart quickly sank at his nonchalance, did it really affect him that little? "Hurrah" I mumbled and looked down. "Thanks Bells, I'll always remember that- even if there wasn't much to remember" he winked. I laughed what a charmer. Before we could talk about anything else, Alice opened the closet doors with an expecting look on her face… "Well…"_

**Be honest! Hope you liked! **


	3. Imprinted Forever

**Because i think you guys deserve more than just a few intro chapters! All rights to Stephanie Meyer! **

Ch. 3

It was about midnight by the time I landed at JFK. The bright lights of the airport renewed my sense of energy as I stumbled into the baggage retrieval area. My company had ordered a car, so that was one major lift off of my back. I looked up to see my driver with the name card "Bella Swan" and smiled gratefully as I handed him my suitcases and followed him to the car.

"So, is this your first time to City Ma'am?" the driver looked in the review mirror as we made our away into NYC. "Yes, it is- it's actually my new home" the driver smiled. "Lucky you, you get to make yourself at home in the prettiest season New York City has to offer- not to mention Fall in the city if quite romantic" he winked, in the elderly, wisdom filled way. "Romance isn't really my thing" I smiled politely and looked back out the window.

_Flashback_

_ "Guys I'm so happy we got to do this!" Alice said as she looked up to the stars. Alice, of course, had been dying to organize a camping trip forever- and it had worked out and happened the summer before our junior year. We had packed up Ben's suburban and driven off. Ben had a July birthday and therefore had his license already, a novel to us all. Ben, Angela, Alice, Edward, Jenny, Sam, and I had been raving about it all summer, excited that it would be our last hurrah before school started. _

_ "I know it's so pretty out here" I added. I had started to talk more and more lately, as I grew comfortable in my own skin. It was awfully pretty on the beaches in La push. The fire blazed in the middle of us as we lay in our sleeping bags surrounding the fire. We spent the evening eating, and when we settled into our sleeping bags, telling scary stories. "We're going to rock junior year guys" Angela said, as she held Ben's hand. The two had been an item ever since the spin the bottle game sophomore year. Edward and I on the other hand had gone back to being the best friends we always had been, with the physical contact between us never reaching more than a hug. I was still in love with him, and he was still the most eligible bachelor at Forks High School. As the others started to fall asleep, I turned to him. "Psss.. Edward… awake?" he opened on eye, smiled, and then turned to me- propping himself up on his elbow. "Always" he smiled. "You have leeches instead of fingers, best life" I challenged. Best life was a game where one made up some sort of impossible and horrible circumstance and the other had to find the best way into turn the horrible situation into a positive. Edward thought for a minute and then answered "You can assist a doctor in sucking off warts and frostbite" he smiled. Of course he would know what leeches can do medically; his dad Carlisle after all, was the hotshot doctor of small town forks. I laughed, but then quickly stopped when I realized we were the only ones up. I looked at him again, and we snickered into our sleeping bags. His face was illuminated by the fire. I turned away from him and laid down on my back, looking up to the stars- he did the same. I yawned and stretched out my hands only for them to come to an abrupt halt._

_ "Do my fingers look fat to you?" I asked him as I examined them. He brought his next to mine, "oh definitely, I mean they're practically obese compared to mine" he looked at me and burst out laughing. I glared. "That's not funny" I tried to say without a smile; he continued laughing. "Bella Swan you know I love you." Subconsciously, I sighed- however, he caught it. "What" his brow furrowed. "What, uh, nothing, nothing" he gave me a knowing look. "You wouldn't want to hear it" I said, turning towards him again. "Try me."_

_ I took a deep breath, of course I found myself in the situation. "Well, Edward, I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that anymore." "Why Bella, it's the truth. I love you" I sighed in frustration, "I don't doubt that Edward, but when you say stuff like that you just toy with my feelings- because I know you love me in the friendly, brother-sister, sort of way.. but" I couldn't finish, it felt like I had already been talking for an eternity. "But what Bella" he stared at me intently. "But… I want it to be a much stronger way… like you know, a romantic way" I mumbled my way through the last part. I looked down and fiddled with the edge of my sleeping bag until I felt Edward's hand on my cheek- his touch startled me. "Bella Swan, I love you in every way possible" I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I wanted to make one hundred percent sure I wasn't misunderstanding him. "Bella, I honestly don't know how you've been so blind. Ever since that day you ran into the bathroom crying, I've been crazy for you. Who do you think all my piano songs are about? Why do I never date anyone? Why are you the first person I call when anything, either bad or good, happens to me? We're best friends- sure, but what I feel for you…" he stopped for a second trying to find words- something he never had difficulty with. The fire crackled as I waited for him. "Bella, what I feel for you is something much more than I never even knew was possible." I shook my head, "No, this isn't right" his brow furrowed, "I'm the one who's hopelessly head over heels Edward, everybody but you knows that." He laughed. "It looks like we're both stupid to each other's feelings" he smiled, and I knew the look on his face against the glow of the fire- with the stars of the night in the background, the waves of the ocean behind us… that moment would forever be imprinted in my head. "We've wasted so much time" I said. "I think… I think we'll make it up…" "You think?" I replied playfully. Without saying anything else, he leaned in and softly put his lips to mine. They were soft as they moved against mine. There was a hunger, but it didn't need to be satisfied right then and there- we knew we had a lot of time to slowly explore each other in a whole new way. _

"Pretty sparse Ma'am, if you ask me" he smiled looking around the empty apartment. "I know, but I have a few days to get everything unpacked and sorted" though it wouldn't be easy- the apartment would definitely need paint to make it homey and livable. "Yes ma'am, but you got a great location here on the Upper East Side, you will not be disappointed" he smiled. "Thank you for bringing my bags in sir and for driving" I said, slipping him a fifty- he earned it. "Yes ma'am" he smiled one more time before slipping out of the apartment. I looked around and took a deep breath. I looked at my watch- 12:30… if this was Seattle I would've called it a night and crawled into bed… but this was the city that never sleeps! I was going to go out for a drink. I threw on a black dress with sheer cut outs, something easy, and some classic black pumps. The halls of my apartment building were quiet. I had to say, my company did well in placing me at a nice location- the building was classic Upper East Side, and was gated. The contrast hit me as I left my quiet apartment to the bustling Friday night n the Upper East Side. I hailed a taxi and slid in. "Hey, know any trendy bars around here?"

"Yes ma'am I do."

We pulled up and a slid him his money, with a generous tip- the place was exactly what I was looking for. "You'll have fun here" he winked. I smiled and got out. I took a deep breath, the place was raging. I've learned through the years in Seattle, it's a good bar if the lighting is dim, the people are dressed up, and some sort of European music is playing. I walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you tonight?" a trendy bar tender asked me. "Honestly, give me your best beer" I smiled. At bars like these, the girls only drank the sophisticated wines, martinis, or whatever- but a good beer always pleased me. "You must be from out of town" he smiled knowingly. I shrugged and looked around, scoping out the scene. The couches in the middle of the club were filled with well dressed men and designer clad girls caught up in foreplay. Others were crowded with parties of twenty, out for a night on the town- something that was splashed usually across page six. "Our house beer, on the house for the new girl" the guy winked. I gave him the smile, the Bella Swan flirty smile that I had mastered over the years. I took a sip and turned away from the bar to people watch.

"One dry martini and hell… give me a whiskey… three fingers" A smooth velvety voice said from my right side. My stomach churned… it couldn't be. I looked at how much beer I had consumed… not nearly enough to be drunk enough to be hallucinating. I took another swig and discretely looked to my side. This was definitely not my imagine… there he stood, dressed in a well fitted suit, was the man- my former best friend, the former love of my life, the man who broke my heart.

**Like?**


	4. So Much to Say

**Next one!... i really hope you guys are liking it.. all rights to Stephanie Meyer**

Ch. 4

Edward looked around as his drinks were prepared. When he turned toward me, I ducked my head- letting my loose curls conceal my face. "Oh hey, could you pass me some napkins" he turned towards me, referring to the stack of napkins on my other side. "Or not, uh that's okay" he said when I didn't respond. Before I knew it he was reaching over me to grab some napkins. He was nearly inches away from my face, but seemed so distant. He was even more grown up than the last time I'd seen him. He was simply sophisticated, to put it simply. With one movement, he turned his head towards me and gasped. He backed away. My mind was telling me to run, but my body stayed, paralyzed by the sight of him. "Bella!?" he asked, standing right in front of me. I secretly sighed to myself. "Hi, Edward" He looked me, so confused. "What…" he coughed "Um, what are you doing here?" I looked down shameful. "I got a promotion at Bookshelf publishing house… they moved me out here" Casually slipping in my promotion so he wouldn't think I came to find him… especially when he told me not to. Seeing him look at me with such a distant look on his face, almost as if he was wishing I would disappear, well it was breaking my heart. "So… you're on the Upper East Side…" He didn't say it as much as a question but more as a statement of recognition. It's funny how we used to share so much and now we had no words for each other.

_Flash back _

_We laid there in perfect bliss, the gray sky looming over us- not that we cared. This was our place, Edward's and mines- the Meadow. It was our secret; no one else knew about it… we had found it together while walking through the woods by his house a few months ago. I looked over to Edward, who was lying right next to me, and rolled over- giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and grabbed hold of my waste, and pulled me on top of him. I put my hands on either side of his face, leaned down, and kissed him. We stayed like this for a few minutes, only separating every once and a while for air. Ever since that night camping, we were official. Edward moved his lips down to my neck, giving delicate kisses. Making out was as far as we had gone so far; we both wanted the time to be right, not just right now. We finally separated, but only just to sit up- my legs entwined around his waist. "So… how are you?" he asked. I laughed. "Well that's a loaded question" he shrugged. "I know we've been close lately… but I want to make sure we're still close… you know? Not just in the physical sense" he smiled. I leaned in, giving him a quick kiss- a thank you. "You're still my best friend" he assured me. "I'm amazing. Honestly amazing." I rubbed his neck. "Life has been just way too good lately… you know?" he smiled. "I know. I feel like its going" he stopped, getting close to my neck "to come back" a little closer, "and bite us in the neck" but instead of biting, he kissed my neck. I laughed, "Hey I'm being serious here!" he grew a stern look on his face, "oh me too, very, very serious" Edward wasn't goofy often, but it was moments like this that were my favorite- when it was Edward unplugged. "Have you heard back from Columbia yet?" I asked. Edward had applied a few months ago, and should be hearing back any day now. It was a little of a sore subject. I was planning on attending University of Washington, so I could still stay close to Charlie and Sue. As much as I wanted Edward to attend Columbia, I knew it would be almost impossible to keep a close relationship- being on two opposite sides of the country. "Any day now" he said, but in a manner that made it clear he didn't want to ruin the moment with college talk. "Hey" he looked up; "I love you" I smiled. "I love you too." _

"Yeah I am, I have an apartment just down on Clancy" small talk. "Oh, I live just a few blocks away… it's a nice area" more small talk. I nodded my head and looked around. This whole time I never actually had the guts to look Edward in the eye, finding vocal points everywhere else in the crowded club. "How's Alice" this time I looked right up at him, I genuinely missed Alice. His eyes were just the same- I could lose myself… NO BELLA NO. Every time I started to lose myself in a memory of Edward, I had tried to snap myself out- it wasn't healthy. Lately, however, it had been harder and harder to detach myself. "She's, well she's Alice. She's amazing. She owns a clothing store in the fashion district and it's doing very well" he said as a matter of factly, like he had said the same speech a million times to a million different people. "That's amazing, I… I miss her so much" I miss you too, I wanted to say. But I couldn't. I wasn't the pathetic, longing, ex anymore. After a drunken New Years Eve I promised myself I never would be again. "So… how have you been" he said, taking a drink of his whiskey. "That's a loaded question" I smiled, but then realized what I said. His face, however, had no recognition- he must've not remembered anything.

"Darling, we are all wondering what is taking you so long"

**Cliff Hanger**


	5. Something shared

**2 flashbacks in one chapter because i thought it was important .. all rights to stephanie meyer! hope you guys are liking this! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Ch. 5

"Darling, we are all wondering what is talking you so long" Suddenly a leggy strawberry blonde appeared behind Edward, putting her hands on his shoulders- almost territorially. "Oh, right. Tanya, this is Bella. She's… an old friend from Forks. Bella, this is my fiancé, Tanya." An old friend, I almost spit out my drink in quiet laughter. "Charmed" Tanya said with a smile, but it seemed more like a grimace. "So you both were able to escape Porks… that's amazing" she said. "Honey, its Forks" he whispered in her ear. "Forks! Forks! Right, not that it matters, but right!" she laughed to herself. Neither Edward nor I thought it was as funny as her. "So Becky, what brought you to New York City" when people like Tanya asked you questions, it wasn't because they truly card but moreover to get the dirt. "Uh, it's Bella" I looked to Edward, his head was down. "And I'm a senior editor at Bookshelf Publishing House" I smiled. "Oh… well that is quite… boring." I bit my tongue. "What do you do, Tanya?" She flipped her hair. "I'm a socialite. Full time" she beamed her pearly white teeth. "Ahhh" I tried to be interested, I really tried- but I really had no respect for this woman. "Well anyways, we should probably get back to our party; it was nice to meet you, Belly"

_Flashback _

_ We were laying on Edward's couch, the one facing his wall/window- which overlooked the river and the woods, and listened to music. It was winter break, which meant lazy and days inside while the snow fell outside, with no homework and no care in the world. Edward was currently drawing circles on my arm as I laid against him, his other arm securely wrapped around me. I had my eyes closed, falling in and out of a light sleep. "Bella, I was thinking" Edward said distantly. "Mmmm" I replied. He chuckled. "We should have nicknames for each other" this time my eyes opened and I laughed. "You don't like nicknames though, like what if I called you Eddie?" I turned, lying on top of him, looking at him in the eyes. "Okay, but only you. You're the only one in the entire world that can call me Eddie" I secretly liked that- having something we shared that no one else had. "And, what should I call you" he pondered. I gave him a minute. "Belly" I crinkled my nose and laughed. "Why would I ever want to be nicknamed after a stomach?" "Because…" with one move he pushed me up, and then back down to the opposite side of the couch so I was on top. "I can do this" he lifted me shirt. "What. Are. You. Doing?" He put his mouth on my stomach, and blew- making a funny noise, and a funny vibration. I laughed uncontrollably. "Stop! Edward! Stop!" I laughed. He kept going though, making me laugh harder. Suddenly his door bust open with Alice, and his parents Esme and Carlisle giving us a curious look. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. _

"It's Bella" I assured her again. "As if it matters" she said with a sugary sweet smile. I looked to Edward who was still making no facial emotions. "Well I better get going. I literally just moved in" "Nice to meet you" Tanya said, with a tilt of her chin that showed she was not to be reckoned with – maybe it was an Upper East Side socialite thing. She started to walk away, "Babe I'm going to hail her a cab, okay?" she smiled timidly "Hurry up, Eddie."

I tried to hide it, I really did but my heart broke, all over again. I felt stupid, so stupid, to think that what Edward and I had, long ago, was of any importance. "Okay but only you. You're the only one in the entire world that can call me Eddie" I shook my head- that memory wasn't important either. I didn't realize how fast I was walking out of the club until I heard Edward "Bella wait" as he tried to catch up with me. I stepped into the bustling street, the night air was chilled. "No, you know what its fine. It was really nice to see you Edward. I truly mean that but I also truly mean it when I say I sincerely hope we don't run into each other again." I looked at him in the eye. The man standing in front of me was someone who I didn't even recognize. "Bella… I" "Edward let me tell you something. I'm not that fragile wishy washy girl you left in Forks. I made a life for myself and if you even think for one second that I've been pining for you after all these years, well you're wrong. I made a name for myself, I make money, I actually acquired a fashion sense. But the joke's on me still right? Isn't it?" "Bella… I. I have a life now, you're the last person I expected to see to come into it" he said, his jaw clenched. "So, that thing between you and me that was just, that was just something to entertain you… keep you from getting bored until you could really fulfill your _real_ dream. Well Edward Cullen, I think you should consider a career in acting because you're really good at it" I raised my hand, a cab coming to my aid. "Goodbye Bella" was the last thing I heard before ducking into the cab.

_Flashback_

_ Today was the day I had been dreading. Today was the day Edward left for Columbia. The night didn't bring any sleep, and now I just felt numb as I lay in my bed. My phone beeped, signaling a text message. I reached over to my desk, clumsily grabbing it, while still remaining in bed. _

**_Edward: Stopping by your house before heading out… be there in 10 minutes_**

**_Bella: ok_**

_ I got up, debating whether to look good or head down in my PJ's. This would be the last time Edward saw me for a while, maybe I should try to look decent. I pulled on a pair of white shorts and a royal blue shirt that Alice had given to me. It was a "peplum" top as Alice had called it, whatever that meant. I quickly combed through my hair and applied a light layer of makeup- I looked decent. I looked out my window to see Carlisle's range rover. "Honey, the Cullens are here!" Sue yelled from downstairs. "Coming" I took a deep breath and hopped down the stairs. Edward was getting out of the car; he had the same look on his face. "Hi" I said, standing a few feet away from him. We looked at each other for a second before he stepped towards me, engulfing me in a hug. He shook a little. We stayed like this for a while, not being able to let go. "I'm going to miss you so much Bella" he said into my shoulder. I pulled away just a little, but only to reattach myself to his lips. "You'll be home on the holidays. We'll video chat; we'll talk on the phone. We'll make it" I assured him, looking him straight in the eyes- but it was partly to reassure myself as well. He nodded his head. If I looked close enough, I could've sworn his eyes were a little watery, me on the other hand- I was crying freely. "I love you so much Bella" he kissed me again. Every cell in my body was awake and buzzing as Edward moved his hands to my waste, pulling me against him- as close as possible. "I love you too" I whispered in between kisses. He pulled away, his hand attached to mine still. "Goodbye Edward" "Goodbye Bella." _

__**ohhhhhhhhhh!**


	6. Confused and Alone

**You finally see what happens... gaspp..okay so sort of.. you see what happens but you don't get the explanation as to why**

**all rights to stephanie meyer!**

**hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 6

I didn't cry on the way home, I wouldn't let myself cry. I'll admit my eyes did water a little, but after biting my lip for a few minutes- the tears dissolved. I walked into my apartment, numb. I looked around; all I wanted to do was crash into a comfy bed full of pillows and blankets but instead there was a single mattress on the floor. I quickly shimmied out of my dress, ripped open my suitcase- contain a blanket, wrapped myself in it, and dove into the mattress. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would all magically be better in the morning.

I woke up to a loud banging on the door. I groaned and wondered who could possibly be at my apartment this early in the morning, or know that I was even here yet. I clumsily got up, blanket still around me. I looked through the peephole and almost screamed. My eyes must've been blurry or I must've been tired because I thought I saw

"Bella! Wake up! It's your favorite person in the whole wide world!" ALICE! I opened the door as quickly as I could and tumbled to her. "Alice! How did you find me!?" I opened the door wider, letting her in to my bare apartment. "Bella, this is New York City, and I am Alice Cullen. I can do anything! Plus, a little birdie might've told me you lived on Clancy… which meant it wasn't hard to find you from there" she mumbled the last part. I sighed, "So you heard about the encounter" she nodded her head. "I'm so sorry Bella, I know it must've been hard." I shrugged, the new Bella wasn't too coy n sharing her feelings easily- part of that was Edward's contribution. "You know what has been hard" I changed the subject, "not seeing you, for what, five years!" she sighed, "I know and I'm so sorry. I tried my best during design school, but once my parents moved from forks … and well Edward…" I stopped her there, "I get it, don't worry"

_Flashback_

_ "Merry Christmas!" I said as I walked into the familiarity of my home. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad you made it home okay!" Sue said as she enveloped me in a hug. Charlie came in the entry way. "Good to have you back Bells" he smiled. It was finally Christmas break and after a two hour drive I was ready for some family time. "Good to be back" I sighed, dropping all of my luggage- and my dirty laundry. Sue and Charlie laughed at the load I brought- thanksgiving break was nothing compared to this. _

_ I slumped over in the chair at the dining table, after Charlie and Sue insisted on feeding me some dinner. "I should call Edward and see if he's home yet" he hadn't came home for thanksgiving break, but Alice who had been going to a design school in NYC did. My parents gave each other a tentative look. "What" I said, my mouth full of food. "Honey, Edward won't be coming home for Christmas" Sue said. I shook my head, "No… Edward would never miss Christmas with his family- especially when he missed thanksgiving." "Honey, the Cullens moved to New York" Charlie said, but almost as if he wished he hadn't. I dropped my fork. "What. No. Why. The Cullens love Forks, they would never move" I tried to reason. "I guess they realized with both kids in New York, that it was just easier." My mouth started to frown, that kind of facial expression that happens right before you're about to burst out in tears. "We didn't want to be the ones to tell you, honey… but someone had to" Sue added. "I'll be right back" I mumbled, and walked outside. It was freezing cold as I pushed the #1 on my speed dial. It rang a few times, before it hit voice mail. _

_ "Hi you've reached Edward Cullen, you know what to do" _

_ "Edward, uh, hi… it's Bella. I… we haven't talked in a while… try like two months. Maybe that's why I didn't know that your family moved" I started to lose it, my voice got high. "So call me, because I really was looking forward to seeing you. Okay, I'm going to go now. Okay, bye" I managed to say, before hanging up and digging my face into my hands; I shook uncontrollably. Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths- I told myself. I took a deep breath, plastered a smile on myself, and walked inside. "Everything's okay, we got it worked out" I said to Sue and Charlie- who were sitting at the table anxiously waiting. I knew they were relieved to see me smile, I was glad I was able to fake it. _

_ "3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" we all shouted. Everyone cheered and I turned to see Angie and Ben give each other a new year's kiss. I smiled; it was so sweet watching them. I had found ways to entertain myself through Christmas break with all my favorite high school friends- including a New Year 's Eve party at Ben's house with our friend group. "Happy New Year Bella!" Angie said, giving me a big hug. I smiled, "you too" this conversation repeated twenty times as I went around the room giving everyone hugs. "I'm going to go call Edward" I said to Angela and Ben once I made it around the room. _

_ I walked into the bathroom, free of the commotion and loudness, and sat up on the counter- dialing #1. It rang a few times, and just as I thought it was going to go to voice mail again, he picked up. My stomach lurched. _

_ "Hello!?" I could hear Edward's voice as he strained to hear me. I could tell he was at a party, and maybe a little drunk. "Hi, Edward, it's Bella" suddenly, the background noise went away. "Bella, hey" "Happy New Year! I miss you so m…" he cut me off. "Bella, we need to talk" I looked in the mirror at myself, "I'd say, I mean we haven't in so long" I joked. "No, Bella, that's not it. Look… I think we should break things off." M y throat went dry. "What… what are you talking about" I breathed heavily. "I just… I have this new life here and things are going really well. I think it's time we explore other things." "Where is this coming from Edward?" He didn't answer, "I think it's best if we don't talk to each other anymore. Don't try to call me anymore okay?" this was all happening too fast. Before I knew it, he hung up and there I was- sitting in a bathroom, speechless, and alone, on New Year's._

**Like?**


	7. Let's Tolerate Eachother

**Okay okay, so Edward isn't coming off the best i know, but i plead you to stay patient(: I hope you like this chapter, and (maybe like Edward just a teeensy bit better too!) all rights to stephanie meyer! enjoy! P.S. there are going to be pictures posted on my website for Bella's apartment, i found the perfect decorations! **

Ch. 7

"Bella, I know this is a lot to ask after everything that has happened… but can we still be friends" Alice asked, as I was brought back from my flashback of one of the worst nights of my life. "Alice, you know I would love nothing more" I smiled. She pummeled me with a hug. "But let me get some clothes on first" we both laughed, as I tried to dig around my suitcase for something wearable. She took a deep breath and smiled, "By the way, I met someone" I dropped what I was doing, "No way!" "Yes way!" we both screamed. "His name is Jasper Whitlock- he's the CEO of Whitlock Inc., family business, very handsome, very sweet, and I'm in love" she sighed. I sighed with her. "Alice, I truly am so happy for you" and I wasn't lying. When we grew up, Alice was always the one that was fine with being single- maybe she knew that fate just had bigger plans. "So how long have you been going out?" "It'll be two years next week" she beamed again, almost as if she couldn't stop; it made me smile. "That's so exciting, and so great" I marveled. "I know I know, okay, enough about me! We must do something about this apartment of yours! You have a prime spot on the Upper East- cultivate it babe!" I shook my head, "I was just thinking maybe a little paint, we could find some furniture, nothing too extravagant" I shrugged. She looked at me and smiled, "Darling that is not how we do things here on the Upper East Side."

I looked around, amazed. "I cannot believe this, Alice you have truly outdone yourself." In less than nine hours, Alice had painters come in- a design plan already set, and furniture ordered. Not to mention, she hired someone to pick up the rest of my belongings that had been shipped. My apartment was absolutely beautiful with a posh theme present in all of the rooms. Bright pinks, blues, and beautiful whites splashed the walls of my apartment. "You have truly outdone yourself' I continued. "And to think you were going to try to decorate manually" she laughed. I shook my head. "Well I must thank you, dinner tonight? On me?" "It's a date" she smiled.

"And this is your office; we hope it is to your liking" the president of Bookshelf publishing, Jacob Black, said. "Wow, this is… amazing. I love it" I said, walking around and exploring the office. "Again, we're so happy you're here; we really see a talent in you" Jacob smiled before leaving me to my space. On one of the coffee tables were the week's newspapers and magazines laid out in an orderly fashion. I picked up the New York Times and started flipping through the pages, only to halt abruptly on page six. **Hedge fund CEO and socialite engaged**, there was a picture of the two, Edward looking handsome, and Tanya looking elegant- the two looked like quite the pair. I took a deep breath and slowly walked away from the paper, and focused my attention on something else. I sat down in my chair, looking at my first assignment. I smiled, because I knew I did this all on my own, and I knew I deserved it.

After my first day at work, I decided to explore the city- to be more exact the upper West side. To Upper East Siders, I realized, going to the west side was compared to making a trip to hell. But the more I explored the more I appreciated the culture and vibrancy. I stumbled upon a promising vintage book store and went in. The books were amazing, some of them were first editions that belonged in enclosed glass cases- but the value of books was always understated. I grazed my hands along the shelves, enjoying the alone time- I already had a stack of books set aside for my collection.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally showed their face again!" the worker behind the counter said. "I know! I know! Things have been so busy lately, but the books have me under their spell. I can never stay away for too long" I hid behind one of the shelves, peeking over the top. Of course, the one place where I finally found myself free of… he who should not be named, and he's here! New York was a big city, yet I found him hiding behind every corner in my new life here. He started walking towards the shelves, and the best I could do was turn around and pretend to be enveloped in a book- which in this store, wasn't hard to do. Thankfully, I was wearing a beret that partly concealed my hair. I heard him sift through the books behind me. "Amazing collection, isn't it?" typical Edward, never afraid to speak to anybody. "Mmm" I mumbled. "Like this one, it's about a shy girl who finds her voice in society. Brilliant stuff, really inspiring. Society needs more books like these, you know? I know the woman who published this… she really as an eye for good books" I shut the book and turned around. He, like me, was still in his work clothes. "Hi Bella" he said with an expecting look. "How did you know…" "I know that brown curly hair anywhere" he smiled. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked, walking to another section of books. "I believe the correct question is what are _you_ doing here? I discovered this store a few years ago, if we're marking out territories here, I technically get this" I rolled my eyes for the second time in the conversation. "Bella, listen, I've been thinking" I gave him a questioning look. "That really is never good" he stopped for a laugh and then continued, "You still have your sass I see. Anyways look, so last week probably wasn't the best reunion we could've had. Okay it really wasn't good at all, but I realized that we aren't going to not run into each other. I know you don't want to see me, and I get that- but it's really not realistic. So the best we can do is try to get along- all the shit in the past aside- or else society events, and random run ins in random book stores are going to be uncomfortable, which means life in general will be uncomfortable" It sounded like he had thought this out a lot. I stood there thinking this over for a second. "So, have you just been waiting to run into me to tell me this?" He looked at me in disbelief, "Really, really, that's what you got out of all of that?" I laughed a little, "I'm sorry. I want to let you know that I do think that is a good idea, that doesn't mean in any way that what happened all of those years ago is okay or forgiven, but for the sake of the common public of New York City, we should get along" I said. He smiled a little. "Well alright then, I'll… see you around" "Yeah" I said uncertainly. I turned around and grabbed my stack of books, looking back to see Edward still reading- I smiled a little to myself… getting along; this was going to be interesting.

**Like? **


	8. You Belong to Me

**A pretty long chapter, but i really like it! I love the flashback... i was listening to the Ed Sheeran pandora station during this chapter, it was actually really inspiring! On my profile is Bella's dress, its so pretty. I want it. ahahha. all rights to stephanie meyer! enjoy! I'm in love with this song, it's called sooner surrender by Matt Nathanson, its during the dance scene! check it out! its amazing! **

Ch. 8

"Bella please come! You'll get to meet Jasper, and we have some great friends, Emmet and Rosalie, that you would just adore! Anyone who is anyone will be there!" Alice pleaded. I weighed over my options as I cooked us both dinner in my new, gorgeous, kitchen. "That's what I'm worried about Alice" I said, she knew I was referring to Edward and Tanya. "I thought you sort of smoothed things over" she looked at me. I shrugged, "Well yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier seeing him… especially with that new fiancé of his" "Oh" Alice got up "I can't stand her! I actually despise her" I turned around, "Really? I thought it was one big happy family" she pretended to throw up, "she is one of the rudest people you will ever meet, not just on the Upper East Side, but like in the whole world" I snorted, Alice was always just a tad overdramatic. "Yeah I kind of got that vibe" I stirred the noodles a little more as Alice cut up some fresh zucchini. "So that is why you need to come and sit at our table, or else this dinner will be hell!" I thought it over for a minute, "So, you say it's a fundraising gala" "Yes, ten thousand dollars a plate" she beamed. "And not to mention a special performer making an appearance!" "Well if it's for charity" I smiled, "who do I write the check out to?"

"Rose just texted me, she should be here any minute- you'll absolutely love her! Her boyfriend Emmet works with Edward, and she's a creative designer for Vogue, she has amazing taste" Alice filled me in as we entered Bendels. "Wow, you've got quite the friends" I smiled, "I do, but now it is complete with you. Bella I don't think you get, but where you work and who you are, that's very impressive- as impressive as any of us" she smiled. I nudged her a little, a thank you. We were looking over a few dresses when Rosalie came in, "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! We're working on the Christmas edition for vogue! It's madness I tell you!" "Completely fine! Bella I'd like you to meet Rose. This is Bella, she grew up in Forks with us, and is now a senior editor at Bookshelf publishing" "I actually haven't stopped hearing about you, it's so nice to put a face to the name" she smiled. "Well, ladies, should we start shopping!?" After shopping and bonding for a few good hours, we all settled on dresses. Alice found a daring long black dress that had slits up both sides and no back, Rose found a bold red dress with a plunging neck line, and I had found a silvery gray wrap dress with a long slit up the leg; it was perfect and so pretty.

After getting our hair and makeup done, we were at Alice's apartment, which actually wasn't far from mine- putting the finishing touches. "Ladies, we look hot!" Rose said, slipping on her dress. And it was true, we really did. "The guys and Tanya should be coming with the limo any second, so we better put our heels on" Alice had picked out a pair of heels that strung up with silver ribbons, they were the prettiest and the most dangerous heels of all time. The tables were eight people, so of course Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmet, Edward and Tanya, me, and someone else who we didn't know- which I was a little worried about. We heard a knock on Alice's door and grabbed our clutches. Emmet and Jasper were there to escort Alice and Rose down. I was starting to feel like the third wheel until I saw Edward appear in the door way. In a weird, adolescent way, this reminded me of prom. "Bella… you look" "grown up?" I finished his sentence for him, "beautiful" he corrected me. I turned away to hide my reddening cheeks, pretending to fix my dress. "Okay, I'm ready" I said, turning back to him. He extended his arm towards me; I debated this for a minute, but then looped mine through his, and well let's just say I forgot how his touch felt. Whenever I was upset or worried or the least bit anxious, holding onto Edward made all those things go away, now, as his arm was attached to mine- it seemed those things arose. The other two couples had already gone down in the elevator, so we patiently waited. Edward leaned against the wall and stared at me. "So… when is the wedding?" I asked to be polite. He rubbed his neck, "Tanya wants a spring wedding, but I love fall…" he sounded stressed about the whole situation, as if it was an ongoing disagreement. If my memory served me right, Edward had always wanted a fall wedding. "Fall in the city is the most romantic" I said, quoting the driver who took me to my apartment on the first night. He looked at me with a strange look, something I couldn't identify. "Yeah… yeah it is" he sighed, checking his watch. "Still the time freak, I see" I laughed a little to myself. He looked up, "what? Oh yeah" he laughed nervously, "I never really got over that" he was referring to the time thing, but I secretly hoped that maybe, maybe, he meant us. The elevator dinged and we got in. "Just a heads up, these things are possibly the worst things ever" Edward said as the doors closed. "What! Alice said they were fun!" he gave me a look, "Right, right, I really shouldn't trust Alice" I shook my head. He laughed, "happens to the best of us" so the tension between Edward and I was at a minimal right now, which I had to say was nice. The doors opened, and he guided me out to the limo. "You two are slow pokes" I heard Tanya say once we ducked into the vehicle, and after that, the tension shot up. "Bella, I'd like you to formally meet Emmet Mason. Emmet is the CFO at Edward's company." Alice said once we situated ourselves in the limo. Emmet was slender, but huge- full of muscle and broad shoulders. "Nice to meet you Bella" he smiled, while putting his arm around Rosalie.

This time I actually was the third wheel, well seventh wheel to be exact, as Edward and Tanya walked up the magnificent steps of the venue. I walked behind everybody, looking at all the fanfare and excitement. Gorgeous women with long dresses like mine and tuxedo clad men surrounded us as we walked into the entry way of the MET. We were guided to our table and seated. I was sitting next to Edward and the mystery person my other side. "Ah, this must be my spot" I looked up to a somewhat familiar face, "Miss Swan?" Jacob Black asked me. I nodded, "Mr. Black, what a coincidence!" The table looked at us curiously. "Call me Jacob" he said as he sat down. "Everyone, this is my boss, the president of Bookshelf Publishing House, Jacob Black" I introduced him. "Pleased to meet you" Alice smiled. "Jacob this is Alice Cullen, she owns Alice's shop in the fashion district, her boyfriend Jasper- CEO of Whitlock Inc, Rosalie Hale, creative designer for Vogue, Emmet Mason, CFO of Cullen investments, Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen investments, and his fiancé Tanya Denali, full time socialite" I quoted her from earlier. I held in a laugh at how unimpressive she sounded compared to the rest of the group. "Nice to meet you all, my assistant pushed me into coming tonight, and I was worried about who I'd get put with- going solo and all" he smiled, what a gentlemen. "So what do you do at Bookshelf, Jacob?" Edward asked, making small talk. Jacob went on to describe his job, while incorporating what I do as well. I looked around the room to the hundreds of other tables, wondering who else was here.

"When is the wedding for you two?" Jacob asked to Edward and Tanya as our meals were being served. Tanya spoke up on this one, finally a conversation that she could relate to, or more understand amidst the book publishing and hedge fund talk. "We're thinking a June wedding; spring at the plaza would just be magnificent" she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Of course she looked extraordinary in her striking black dress, with a neck line that seemed more like an accidental rip for how revealing it was. I looked to Edward, knowing that a June wedding wasn't what he had in mind. He seemed invested in his steak.

_Flashback _

_ Edward laid on my bed studying flashcards, while I was at my desk with my laptop, typing up a paper. We usually did our homework together, although sometimes we got distracted with each other. "Bella, if you were to have a wedding, which season would you want it to be in?" his mind seemed to be distant. I turned around in my swivel chair and laughed at him, "where is this coming from?" He looked up and shrugged, "Just a thought… answer" he looked at me. I thought for a minute, "I think fall is a magical season, I'd probably would want to do it in the height of Fall." He smiled- I think it was the answer he was looking for, "Please tell me you're not already planning our wedding… isn't that getting a little ahead of ourselves?" I joked. He laughed along, "Yeah, I was just curious. Do you… do you think we'll get married someday?" "Edward where is this coming from?" "I don't know, I just wish we had something to… I don't know, ensure that we will always belong to each other- you know?" I didn't know what to say, or how to reply. "Is I love you not enough anymore?" I worried. "No, no, no!" he wiped his hand across his face, frustrated. "I'm sorry, Bella… this isn't coming out right, is it?" I laughed and walked over to the bed, crouching next to him. "I don't think you have to worry about that Edward… I think… even if we stray… we'll always find our away back to each other. But just in case…" I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a box. I walked back over to Edward and opened it. "They're really earrings, but they'll work. My mother, Renee, left these for me. It's the symbol for eternity." I skillfully pulled one of them out, and clipped it to the edge of his sleeve. "There… you'll always remember who you really belong to" I smiled. Without speaking, he pulled out the other one and put it on my sleeve. "We belong to each other" he said. He leaned in, kissing me, letting our tongues dance together and our hands wander. _

As dinner neared an end, the workers started to clear some of the tables for the dance floor. Pretty soon the first song played and Jacob and I found ourselves the last ones at the table as everyone else had gotten up to dance. I looked to the dance floor, where Edward and Tanya seemed to be sharing an intimate moment. "Would you like to dance, Bella?" Jacob asked. I nodded, and he took my hand. We made our way out to the dance floor, joining the other hundred couples. Jacob felt nice, not right, but nice. We swayed while staying silent. I looked over to Edward and Tanya dancing, over Jacob's shoulder. I only caught myself staring when Edward caught me too; I quickly hid my face in Jacob's shoulder. I dared to look up again, to find him still staring at me. I couldn't explain it, I couldn't- but for some reason this time, neither of us looked away- I couldn't find it in my heart to. _I miss when you were everything_ the last line sang. Jacob and I pulled apart. "Thank you for the lovely dance" he smiled, "you too" I was about to head back to my chair when I felt a tap on my wrist. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

**How is it?**


	9. My Hero

**I find this one to be sweet, the song i listened to while writing this- and the song they're dancing to, is give me love the acousitc version, its on youtube, look it up, its soo good! All rights to Stephanie Meyer, enjoy!**

Ch. 9

"Ladies and Gentleman, the promised, surprise entertainer for the evening- Ed Sheeran!" Everyone clapped as he appeared on stage.

"Thank you, it's great to be here- this charity is close to my heart. I'm going to take things a little unplugged with this next song" Edward was still extending his hand. "Sure" I nodded. The soft guitar started playing as I found myself in Edward's arms, one hand attached to mine, the other firmly around my waste- while mine was around his back. "This is a nice song" I commented. He looked down to me, a barely there smile, as he nodded. Unlike Jacob, Edward's enveloping touch felt right, it always had. _"And it's been a while, but I still feel the same. Maybe I should let you go"_ the song sang, I found myself looking up to him at that moment. "For what it's worth, Edward, I think a fall wedding would be… would be perfect" I said quietly. He nodded, almost as if he looked sad. "You really do look beautiful Bella, you always did… but now it's… there's a confidence to you that makes you all the more beautiful" I ducked my head; almost into his shoulder like I used to, but then I remembered the situation and the distance that should be kept. The song ended, but I wasn't willing to pull away. "Excuse me, Bella… can I have my fiancé back?" I turned to Tanya, who was standing there with that fake smile. "Right, of course" I smiled, but it really came out like a grimace. I looked back to Edward, who stood there- staring at me. I made my way back to the table, where everyone else was sitting, all with expecting looks. "Where's Jake?" I asked. "He left, it is getting a little late… you want to head out soon?" Alice asked. "Whenever is fine with me" I said at I sat down. "May I have the pleasure of getting your jacket?" Emmet asked me. I laughed. "You may?" he bowed jokingly and left. We all laughed.

"Well this is me!" okay so I may've been a little tipsy. We were all a little gone, except for Tanya- who thought it was below her. "No! Don't leave" Rosalie whined. "Bella, come along with us!" Jasper pleaded. I laughed, unnecessarily loud, "to where!?" Jasper looked confused, "oh hell I don't know" everyone burst out laughing. We were all gone, let's face it. "I'm leaving you losers behind" I said, I tripped my way out of the limo- inducing more laughs. Emmet came out too, picking me up on his shoulder. "NO. NO! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and laughed. Laughter erupted from the limo. "You're missing out girl" "I doubt it" I said brushing myself off, containing my laughter. "Em, let me show you how a real gentleman takes a lady up" Edward was just as drunk as the rest of us, I had never seen him under the influence before- it was quite comical. "Honey, you should just stay in the limo" Tanya demanded. "You should just be quiet" he said and then covered his mouth like a little school boy, giggling outrageously. Tanya was the only one who didn't find it hilarious. "I'm taking Bella upstairs" he declared, and that was that.

We stood in the elevator silent, both out of our wits drunk. "Oh I'm dizzy" Edward said, for some reason, probably the alcohol, I found this hilarious. He looked at me, "You, Miss Swan… are incredible" he slurred the last part. The elevator dinged and we reached my floor. "You, Mr. Cullen, are drunk" "So are you!" we laughed our way to my door. "Thank you for walking me to my door, my hero" I sighed overdramatically, putting a hand to my forehead. "You know what that means?" I gave him a curious look. "I get my kiss" and before I knew it, his lips were on mine, moving in perfect synchronization.

**I keep hanging you guys on cliffs... I know :)**


	10. A Day Together

**Here you go! - all rights to stephanie meyer **

Ch. 10

It was a little shameful of me, but instead of stopping Edward right away, I let the kiss go on. I knew he probably wouldn't remember anything- so I let myself get a little carried away. Maybe this was why it was so easy to shut most thoughts of Edward out for eight years, because I wasn't close to him, or the insanely amazing way he kissed. He backed me against a wall, trapping me with both hands on either side of me. All the memories, all the kisses, everything flood back, and I pushed him away. "This… shouldn't happen" he was still close to my face, the smell of him still potent. "You're right" he whispered. He backed away, "Good night Bella." "Night Edward" I said, not taking my eyes off of him- watching him get in the elevator. After the doors closed, I went up against my apartment door and banged my head against it, "Oh boy" I said to myself.

I woke up with the biggest headache I have ever had. I heard my cell phone go off, "Oomph" I fell off the bed in reach for my phone. "Hello" I said groggily, the sound of my own voice hurt. "Hi Honey!" Sue's piercing voice rang through. "Hi mom" I dug under my covers, hiding from the sunlight. "Your father and I just wanted to check up on you… we haven't heard back in a few days" she rambled on. "Mom… could I call you back in say like a few hours… I had a little to drink last night" Sue laughed, I heard her repeat what I had said to Charlie, and Charlie's booming laugh in the background. "Okay honey, just call us back when you feel better" she said through her laughs. "Yeah yeah" I groaned before slamming my Iphone against my bedside table, and digging myself under the covers.

Once I was finally able to get out of bed, I called Sue and Charlie and updated them on everything- well not everything, but enough. It was Saturday, and I decided to use the day to my advantage. I took a bubble bath, and then slipped on a long sleeve striped shirt with some leggings and riding boots, not to mention some large sunglasses- for the remnants of my headache. I grabbed my vintage leather purse and left for my favorite book store.

"Nice to see you again" the store owner smiled, I had become quite a regular there. "Nice to be here again" I smiled and went to explore a new section of books. "How are you feeling?" the all too familiar voice from behind startled me. "Jeez!" I jumped. He laughed quietly. I turned around, he looked worse than I did. "I've had my better days" I said quietly, for the sake of my headache. "Me too" he sympathized. "About last night…" I grimaced, "So you remember" it wasn't so much a question, but a statement; I was hoping he hadn't remembered anything. "Look, it was simply a mistake. We've never seen each other drunk, and I guess that's just the kind of drunks we are" he looked around, "the horny ones" he continued. I laughed into my palm. Sure, it was kind of a bad thing, but if we could put a band aid on the issue and avoid it for now, well then whatever. "Hey, I think I know of something that'll help our headaches"

"I'll have a large vanilla latte and one of those scones, and" Edward turned to me, "um same" I shrugged. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the cashier. "No, come on, that's not necessary. I can get it" he turned to me; we always had this problem when we were dating too. "Bella, humor me" I rolled my eyes and walked to the other side of the coffee bar to wait for our food and drinks. He came and joined me. "This place is really cool" I said, looking around- it was only a few blocks away from my, well I guess our, favorite book store. "I know, and the coffee is amazing" I found it funny that CEO Edward Cullen snuck away to the Upper West Side a lot when it seemed like his fiancé would never step foot in it. We got our coffees and walked into the refreshing, cold, fall air.

"So best book you've ever read" he prodded as we walked the lively streets of NYC. "Are you kidding! That's like asking you, favorite piano piece!" he looked at me, "that's not a hard one"

_Flashback _

_ I knocked on the Cullens' door, I was coming over for a surprise visit._

_ "Hi honey!" Esme said as she opened the door. Esme was like my second mother, okay technically third, but we were close. I loved her as much as I loved Edward, and Carlisle was amazing as well. "Hi Esme, I came to surprise Edward" I smiled. She ushered me in, but held a finger to her lips as she guided me to the piano room. Edward played piano for a hobby, but he was very shy about it. She smiled, rubbed my arm, and left me to secretly listen to Edward. I found myself smiling subconsciously; even a little tear had escaped from my eye. I clapped quietly; he looked up startled. "That was beautiful, Edward" he smiled nervously. "Did you write that" he shrugged and nodded his head, as he patted the piano seat for me to come sit. I slid on the seat "What's the song called?" I tried to look for the title. He passed me the first piece of paper, as I read it, he said it out loud- "Bella's lullaby" I looked up, my mouth open. "It's mine" I barely got out before completely losing it. "Edward Cullen, you have outdone yourself. You just keep getting better and better" he wiped away the, what seemed like, constant flow of tears from my cheeks. I leaned in and kissed him, and my hand went down to his sleeve- something I had gotten into the habit of- to feel for the eternity pin, which he wore every day. _

"Alright, come on… you gotta give me an answer" he smiled. I looked around, "I guess…" I paused. "I guess it would have to be that one that you pulled out that first day in the book shop, _Wings_. It was actually the first one I read for Bookshelf." He nodded his head, "That is a really good book" we continued to walk, going into fits of talking, and fits of silence. "Wanna take a cab to my house? I'll make us lunch" "You cook now! What else have I missed?" making a joke of the situation, because it was that kind of moment. He laughed, thankfully.

"This is your house?" I said, astounded at Edward's townhouse. It was amazing, modern and all white- but a classic twist; it reminded me of the Cullen house in Forks. "Yeah, Alice did it" he said as he fiddled around in his kitchen and I sat on his bar stool. "Well, it's beautiful- not quite the bachelor pad you'd expect though, does Tanya live here?" he shook his head; this was something I was surprised about. "Nah, she's got our own apartment. That's kind of another thing we haven't agreed on… she wants this big extravagant mansion, but I'm kind of happy with this" he shrugged. "As you should be" I was still getting used to the extravagance of the Upper East Side. "So what am I getting for lunch" he turned around and smiled. "Home made mac n cheese" my jaw dropped, "no way! Yes! It's been years since I've had macaroni and cheese, this is actually awesome" he laughed, "Jeez, it doesn't take much to excite you, does it?!" as he stirred the noodles in the pot. For a moment, just one moment- I pretended I lived here, and that a Saturday with Edward making me lunch was just routine… it was a nice moment. "Here try this" he held out the spoon with the noodles, I slipped off the bar stool and walked over to where he was holding the spoon out. I just thought he was going to hand the stirring spoon to me, for me to try; but instead he lifted it to my mouth. The macaroni was so good, and it left me to wonder what else he could do. My thought process got interrupted by him smearing the rest of the noodles around my closed mouth. I gasped, "EDWARD!" he laughed uncontrollably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an unused egg and grabbed it. "Oh you wouldn't dare" "Oh yes I would" I slowly walked towards him as he backed away. I began to pick up my speed, and jumped on him; enclosing my legs around his waist, and making him fall to the ground. I currently held all the cards as I held the egg over his head. I got close to his face, "Look who has all the power right now" this is where I took a little risk- I leaned in almost as if I was going to kiss him, Edward stared at me; incredulous. Then, just as my lips barely touched his, I smashed the egg on his head. "BELLA!" he said as he laughed, "No!" I couldn't keep myself from laughing, watching as he tried to smear the raw egg off of his face. I slid off of him as he got up to wipe the rest up. "Here, you're missing a spot" I said, taking a paper towel and wetting it down. He brought his head close to me, and I wiped the egg off of his cheek. Soon, I stopped moving the paper towel, caught up in his eyes, and found myself paralyzed by them. "Oh! The macaroni!" he said, breaking our trance.

"This is possibly the best macaroni and cheese I've ever tasted" I said as we sat in his dining room, eating lunch. "Thank you; sometimes all the fancy steak and caviar gets to be too much, so almost everything I cook is kind of homey and comfort food" he smiled. I liked that. I heard his iphone chime. "Oh, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet are heading to my parents' tonight… you want to come?" "Your parents!? It's been forever since I've seen Carlisle and Esme. Where do they live now?" "Out of the city, this town called Westchester" I really missed Carlisle and Esme, "But I don't want to impose" I wasn't sure if they missed me as much as I missed them. "No really Bella, they would love to see you" I smiled, "Okay, that sounds good. Oh but what about Tanya, wouldn't she want to visit for her future in-laws?" he shook his head, "She uh, she's got some things to do" he assured me. "I'll take you home to pack an overnight bag, and we can head from there"

**like?**


	11. You Needed to Leave

**Hey Guys! Okay so this is my update! Sorry, school has started which means I can't do like three updates a day, hahha. Anyways I love your comments! But also, some of yours are kind of filled with rage at Edward. I'm asking you for patience, please see how it all unfolds. Also, to the comment that Bella annoyed you, please take another look at her character. I don't know all of you, but I know for me it would be hard just to discard a whole relationship, and in real life- let's face it- half of the time, the girl/ boy goes back to the one who broke their heart. Bella hasn't even forgiven him yet, so before you're quick to judge, take another look. I really don't mind the critiques, in fact i enjoy them, (except for the angsty ones... they kind of scare me... hahahah) but i just ask you to not write off the story yet. Okay, enough of this mumbo jumbo! Enjoy! All rights to Stephanie Meyer!**

Ch. 11

The car ride out to Westchester was nice. Edward always had a Volvo when we were in high school and it looks like he couldn't break out of that habit with his Volvo SUV. I spent the time reading over one of my assignments while Edward hummed to Debussy. "Hey I'm stopping for gas, you need anything?" I looked up, entranced in my book. "Mmm… some water?" "sure." I waited for him as he gassed up the car and went into the convenience store. He got back into the car, "Water for you, and a kit kat… still your favorite right?" he smiled. I shook my head, "that memory is freaky" I knocked on his head.

"Wow" I said as we pulled up. "I see your parents have lost their taste" I said as we got out of the car. "It is something" he agreed. Before we could say anything else, Carlisle and Esme came out. "Is this my sweet heart, Bella Swan!" Esme ran to me, and enveloped me in a hug. After they moved, Carlisle and Esme tried their best to visit often, but I wasn't ever able to see them- being busy with college and then my career. "I miss you" I said into my second, technically third, mom's shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly, "me too" we parted just in time for Carlisle to hug me. "Nice to see you Bells" he said in my ear. "You too Carlisle, I was completely lost without your medical attention" whenever I was hurt, I was always knew I would go to Carlisle. He laughed. "Alright, I think you guys are suffocating her, time to pull away" I heard Edward say from behind me. We all laughed as we walked in. "You're finally here!" Alice said, as she sat on one of the kitchen bar stools. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were also in the kitchen. "We had to stop by Bella's and get her stuff" Edward said, bringing in our bags. "Okay, Bella, I'll show you up to her room" Edward followed with the bags.

"We're just on the other side of the house, this is the guest wing. If you need anything, Edward is right across from you- and Rosalie and Emmet are down the hall. Jasper and Alice are staying on the third level" Esme said as she showed me around. "This is really a beautiful house Esme, you had truly outdone yourself" maybe I was being partial, but I still loved their Forks house the best. She smiled, and I almost wonder if she thought the same thing- just solely based on the memories the house held. "Dinner is an hour" she started walking away, before turning around, "Oh and Bella… we're so happy to see you again. Really, we're happy that you've reunited with… with all of us" I smiled, "of course"

"And then he tripped over the stick!" Rosalie said, remembering how her and Emmet first met, we all laughed as we sat around the dinner table. "I totally planned it, okay, I mean chicks love being the heroine or whatever" Emmet claimed- trying to hold onto his dignity, Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, I bent down because I felt sympathy- because you looked like an idiot" she then put her hand over his, as if assuring him she was just joking. It seemed like that's how Rose and Emmet's relationship was- they gave each other a hard time but then underneath it all, and at the end of the day- they had real love for each other. It quieted it down for a minute as everyone ate their food, "This is delicious Esme" I commented over the feast of steak, wild rice soup, fresh salad, potatoes, and asparagus. "Thank you Bella"

A few minutes later, Jasper stood up; we all looked to him. "I uh… I wanted to do this with all of you here, the closest people to Alice and I." he turned to Alice. "Alice, ever since you came crashing into my life two years ago, well my life has been amazing. You're amazing. You have showed me what real love is, and I'm so happy that I was at that horrible gala that night we met, because well it turned out to be the best decision I have ever made. You inspire me every day, by chasing after whatever you want and showing love and care to everybody around you. So, I was wondering" he got down on one knee, all I brought my hand to my mouth; Alice just looked at him wide eyed, "I love you so much… will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he looked up to her, as he opened the blue Tiffany box. Alice never looked happier, "Yes… Yes, Yes, Yes, yes" she said, enveloping Jasper in a hug and then a passionate kiss. We all clapped happily, I looked around to the smiles everyone held on their face- and I truly felt happy, and for the first time not because something good happened to me, but because someone I knew was happy who truly deserved it.

After all of the excitement had settled down and everyone was well on their third glass of champagne, I decided to go for a run. I was just walking down the stairs, clad in my black razor back sports bra, and light pink shorts, iphone attached to my arm, and nikes on my feet. "Where are you going" I heard a voice behind me just as I was about to open the door. I turned around to see Edward looking at me curiously. "Just for a run" I shrugged. He laughed a little. "What" "Bella you hated any sort of physical activity when we were younger, you skipped gym like every day" he laughed. I pretended to be hurt and appalled. "Excuse me, but people can change. I'll have you know, I run almost every night" I crossed my arms. "Well at least let me come with you… you don't know the area and its dark" I thought this over for a minute; it would be quite embarrassing to find myself lost. "Okay fine, I'm giving you five minutes to get ready" he smiled and hurried up the stairs.

We started at a slow pace to warm up, and that was when I kicked it in. We were running in synchronize, which was actually nice because I had never found an adequate running partner. I started running when I realized it was a good way to clear my head after a long day. It was that thing that for just one hour, I could forget about it all- men, books, schedules, bills, everything. I had even forgotten that Edward was next to me for a few minutes, so enveloped in my song. We had decided on five miles, it was nice having Edward along to plan a route. In the last ten minutes was when I usually did my sprinting. I slowly started to pick up my pace and I could see Edward looking at me curiously. I kept going, picking it up, to the point where when Carlisle and Esme's house was in sight, I was a good five feet ahead of Edward. I ran into their drive way, and slowed down, breathing heavily and ripping out my head phones. "Holy shit Bella, you are seriously fast" I looked at him with a sugary sweet smile, "See what happens when you underestimate me?" he smiled and looked at me, "I can promise you… I will never underestimate you… ever… again" he smoldered me with his eyes, in the light of the Cullens' driveway. I breathed deeply, "Right" I said shortly, and walked into the house. I needed a shower, a cold shower.

I was sending some emails after my shower, it was already around one o'clock, I was just about to call it a night. I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in" I said, reading one about Angie's wedding details intently. I had been keeping in contact with Angie about the wedding plans since I had left. "Come in" I said absentmindedly. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I turn in for the night" Edward said, clad in plaid pajamas and currently shirtless. "A shirt would be nice" I mumbled. "What?" "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud. Uh… I'm fine… thank you for asking" He smiled, just before he left he turned around, "And I really am sorry for the whole running thing earlier. You were always a strong woman Bella, but now you have the confidence to exert that strength, and I really need to learn to not stand in your way" he smiled again. "Thank you Edward, it took a lot to get here… but in a way… I'm kind of thankful for every bump in the road that made this transformation happen… I wouldn't be what I am today without them" He just stared at me, realizing that I had pretty much said I was glad that he left me. "Right… good night" He closed the door behind me. A part of me felt bad for coming off cold and harsh, but the other part knew it had to be said. Maybe Edward had to break my heart for me to know who it really belonged to.

**Like? **


	12. Standing Up to You

**Alright, a little short! I was going to put the next chunk in, but i just love this and i think this is so powerful that i didn't want it to be overshadowed by a follow up scene! Hope you enjoy! all rights to Stephanie Meyer**

Ch. 12

We got back to the city and everything had settled in. The weeks went by of diligently working at Bookshelf Publishing, helping with Angie's wedding, and now starting Alice's wedding plans. I thought two weddings were already enough on my plate until I got a knock on my door Thursday morning.

"Miss Swan, you have a Miss Denali here for you" My receptionist, Jessica said. I looked around confused, why would Tanya be here? "Let her in" I said hesitantly. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for the hurricane that was Tanya Denali. I heard the click clacking of her heels as she walked in. "Bella" she smiled, I stood up, sighing. "Tanya, how are you?" she leaned in for an air kiss. "Oh I'm just so stressed about this wedding!" I leaned against my desk, "What a shame" I said sarcastically. "Isn't it!? Daddy was able to pull a few strings and reserve the MET, so it can hold five hundred of our closest friends of course, but I mean I still haven't even found a wedding dress" she failed her arms dramatically. I put a hand over my heart, "Oh the horror!" the funny thing is she thought I was dead serious. "I know!" she put a hand on her forehead. "That's actually why I'm here" she said in a sugary sweet tone, "I need someone to shop with, and everyone else is busy… so…" "You want me to shop with you?" I asked her hesitantly. She clapped, "Yes! Let's go" "Well… I'm kind of working right now…" she crossed her arms, "Bella… are you trying to ruin my wedding" she suddenly grew vicious, and drew close to my face; she was definitely popping my personal bubble right now. "Tanya, I will be off in two hours, take it or leave it" she scowled a little. "Fine, I'll be at Bendel's down the street. It usually takes a few hours to get my shopping done there anyway" she sauntered out. I sank into my chair, this was too much to handle.

"Okay, are you ready!?" I sighed as I slumped over in the chair, it had taken a half hour for her to put on the dress, so yes, I was ready. The assistant at Vera Wang held the curtain, and out came Tanya in the poofiest, most ridiculous wedding dress I've ever seen. This one would put Princess Diana's to shame. "It's… it's really something" I could barely choke that out. "This is definitely the one" she assured herself in the mirror. "I don't know" she turned around, as fast as she could in that dress, "What!" she sneered. "I… I just know Edward, and he's into simplicity." She laughed, "Oh, naïve Bella, let's get something straight. I know Edward, you don't. I'm marrying Edward, you aren't. I invited you here today to remind you of that, not because I actually wanted your opinion. On that note, since we're already having this little chat- I'd like you to be my maid of honor; just so I can keep you close to me at all times to make sure you don't try to pull anything. And of course you'd do it because if you truly cared about Edward you would want to see him happy- and him knowing us two getting along- would make him happy" she was leaned on the arm rests of the chair I was sitting on; this girl really had no problems with close proximity to people. "You know, you look mature, but in that perfectly maintained body is a little, insecure teenage queen bee -wannabe who feels the need to gain happiness through threatening others and making them feel small. I will help plan the best damn wedding your socialite ass has ever seen" I grabbed my purse and defiantly walked my way out of the wedding store and into the cold fall air. I had officially gone mad.

**Who's proud of Bella!?**


	13. Forgiveness

**Alright! I'm back! It's been so busy! But enjoy! PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG YELLOW BY COLDPLAY DURING THE BALCONY SCENE, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ON REPEAT BUT I REALLY THINK IT ADDS! (when i write stories, it comes to me like a movie haha) DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. **

Ch. 13

"Okay, so we'll have the open bar, and I found a place to cater. It's going to be international appetizers, so cheese wontons, bruschetta with tomato and basil, that kind of stuff. Bella I can't wait to show you the space, it's called the Glass house- It's on like the fiftieth floor overlooking the city and the Hudson. We have to do the decorating; so I was thinking simple white couches, with bursting red roses everywhere. I think we'll do white delicate frames with pictures of Jaz and I everywhere. I just want to create a very intimate, romantic setting, with two hundred of our closest friends of course" she beamed, as we sat cross legged on my couch in our PJS, "Alice, I bet the engagement party will be amazing" "I know, I can't wait" we giggled like little school girls. There was a knock on the door, "Come in" I yelled. "Ladies, we come bearing food" Jasper and Edward said bringing bags of what looked like take out Chinese. "My man keeps me satisfied… in more ways than one" Alice smirked. "Ew" I said, getting up and helping with the bags.

We relaxed on my couches as we dined over the Chinese takeout. Edward had managed to take the spot the farthest away from me, while Alice and Jasper were on the love seat across from the couch. "So not even three weeks and we're already hardcore into the wedding plans?"Jasper asked Alice hesitantly. "Oh honey, just leave the plans to me… you know I can't hesitate planning a good party" "True" he deliberated with his chop sticks. "I know, and Tanya still needs to pick her bridal party so I know how many groomsmen to have" Edward said. I looked down at my plate, I'm guessing he had no idea about Tanya and I's little encounter. "No I think she sent out the email" Alice pulled out her iphone and scrolled through her email. " it's me, Nelly Marie, Rose, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Barker, and… for some reason I, Bella, you name is on the list" Alice turned towards me. I bit my lip and took a sip of my beer. Edward turned towards me, "What?" I felt like I was in trouble. "Yeah I really don't know what that was all about" a little white lie never hurt anybody, "but I mean I know I'm good at planning weddings" I shrugged. Edward looked at me, confusion on his face. "Bella, I don't think that's a good idea" I looked down a little belittled and embarrassed. "I guess not" I mumbled. "Tell Tanya you can't" he stared at me intently. "Yes your highness" I mumbled. He sighed, "Bella come on, I don't mean to sound…" "Save it" I shook my head and dug into my orange chicken.

The guys were out on the balcony smoking cigars, while Alice and I were in my closet trifling through the clothes she had found on her latest shopping excursion. "I do have to ask Bella what were you thinking? I mean being Tanya's maid of honor? That's crazy!" she said as she held up a Chanel shirt and discarded it like rotten milk. I sighed, "I… I don't know what I was thinking" I sat down on my day bed and dug my hands into my face. "Bella be honest" next thing I knew it she was crouching down next to me. "Did you do it for… for Edward?" she looked me in the eye. I tried to look everywhere else, biting my lip. I could feel the tears coming on, but Bella Swan did not cry. "Um" I let out after letting out a little uncontrollable whimper. "Bella" she stroked my hair. "I know I know, the new Bella Swan shouldn't even care…" my voice shook, "but, I just… I just want to make sure he has a good wedding; I can't help it. I just want to make sure he's happy" my voice was high. "Oh Bella" I sniffed, to keep myself from crying. "As much as new Bella hates it, Old Bella still has control- and will always love him" I laughed a little, but it just came out as pathetic. "Bella I get it" Alice comforted me. "Babe" we both looked up to see Jasper in the door way, staring at us confusedly. "I think we're going to head out soon" Alice got up, "Hold on, before you do- I want to talk to you" They walked out of the closet. I stood up, and looking in the mirror- no signs of crying… good. Alice and Jasper were having an intimate conversation in the hallway. I didn't see Edward though; he must've been in the bathroom. I needed some fresh air, so I walked out to the balcony and leaned on the railing, looking at the busy night life of the Upper East Side.

"Hey" I jumped and turned around. "Edward" I breathed heavily and put my hand over my heart, as it was beating quickly. "I'm sorry" he joined me at the railing. "Its fine you just scared me" I laughed a little. "No, Bella… I mean I'm sorry… about earlier" I bit my lip and shrugged. "It's" "let me finish" he looked me in the eyes. "not to order you around again…" he ran his hand through his hair, he was clearly nervous. "I didn't want you to do it because… when I was a teenager I honestly thought I was going to marry you. I really did; and then hearing you being involved in the wedding, hell it was even taking me a while to face the fact that you'd probably be attending. I mean I didn't know you and Tanya were friends, if you want to do it, you can. I'm not going to stop you" "Edward, my turn to talk" we both subconsciously sat down on the lounger, our knees touching. "Tanya and I, not friends, like at all." I laughed at even the thought of it, "but… I guess I'd like to think you and I are still" I bit my lip, looking down at my hands, which were folded in my lap. "I know you and your sentimentality. I know how important this wedding is to you- and I know Tanya has a different vision… well and I just wanted to make sure the wedding is special for you" "I don't get it Bella, I don't get it" I suddenly became scared, "What" I looked up, worried. "For what I did to you, all those years ago, how would you even ever forgive me?" Because I love you, "If people never forgave, the world would be a horrible place" that answer worked too I guess. Edward put his arm around me, not in the romantic way- but in the friendly way, the way he used to all those years ago. The universe could stop us from being lovers I guess, but it could never ultimately stop our friendship.


	14. Only For You

**Yes, you could call this a fluff chapter, but i like it! plus the next chapter... well yeah. i will probably end up uploading it tonight because im tooooo excited! disclaimer, i dont own twilight! ENJOY. **

Ch. 14

I woke up in a fog. Where the hell was I? I reluctantly opened up my eyes to the gray sky and the somewhat cold weather. And then I realized where I was, or more specifically who I was with. Edward's strong arms were around me as my face was against his chest. I breathed in his smell, and realized how calm I felt. We must've fallen asleep outside. It seemed like we had talked all night, about everything; music, books, his job, my job, but not one more word about the past. I guess both of us just passed out after a while. My next dilemma, how would I get myself out of this without being awkward? Before I tried to escape his grasp, I let myself bask in it for a few moments; I was hyper aware of the way his hands rest lazily on my back. Okay, Bella, unhealthy, snap out of it. I slowly released myself from his grasp, he woke up. Damn it. "Bella?" he was confused, until he remembered as well.

"Morning, want some coffee?" I said as I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest from the cold. He rubbed his neck awkwardly; I could feel the hot burn of my face against the New York fall air. "That's be great" he picked up his phone, "Twenty seven missed called from Tanya, holy crap" he laughed. "Yikes" I said, opening the French doors only to stop abruptly at the adorable scene laid out before us. Alice and Jasper were intertwined on the couch, sleeping peacefully. I put my finger against my mouth in a "shush" to Edward. We stopped for a minute, both smiling. We then both walked into the kitchen, where we could be a little louder. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as I pulled out a few eggs and turned on the coffee maker. "I'll probably have to stop in the office and then date night with Tanya" I broke the eggs into the frying pan, "What about you?" I shrugged, "the nice thing about my job, is I don't need to be in my office all the time- so I'll probably just read and edit from home today" "lucky you" he smiled. "Here, let me give you some help" "No way, back off, I'm cooking this time" I laughed as I whisked the eggs around. "But you can fetch me the peppers, cheese, mushrooms, tomatoes, and sausage from the fridge" "Ruff" he said, imitating a dog as he grabbed the items; I laughed. "I don't want to go into the office" he groaned. "Maybe, if you're good, I'll bring you and Emmet lunch. Only because I want to see Emmet of course" he nudged me, making my stomach lurch. "Morning" Alice said hazily as she walked into the kitchen, Jasper followed after her, with the same expression. "Morning, I'm making breakfast" I said. I was so happy in this moment, the four of us in our sleepy states, sharing the morning together- it made me feel at home. "Perfect" Jasper said as they both sat down at the table. "Just let me fry the bacon" "Back off!" I said, waving my spatula at him. He put his hands up defensively. "Can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen" I smiled. "You can set the table" he bowed, "Yes your highness" almost as if he was mocking me from last night. "Alright, that's it! You are nothing but trouble!" I put down the spatula and began to chase him. Alice and Jasper watched in amusement as our little chase around the kitchen had turned into a full on chase around the apartment. I finally was able to grab a hold on him, jumping on his back, making him pummel to the ground. "You're crazy!" he yelled while we both laughed. "Only for you" I said, he turned over and looked at my curiously. I didn't realize what I had said, or how it had came out, "I mean… you provoke me" I said quickly, trying to cover up my error.

"Are you two going to grow up and serve us breakfast now" Alice said, arms crossed, and with a smile. I got up quickly, brushing myself off, and headed back into the kitchen- with somewhat of a little shame on my shoulders. "She started it" he mumbled. I turned around quickly, "I'll set the table" he said quickly. "Good boy" I smiled.

Later that day, after I had gotten a decent amount of work done, I decided to fulfill my promise and bring lunch to the guys. "Hi I'm here to see Edward Cullen and Emmet Mason" I said to the receptionist, my hands full of bags from the café. "Do you have an appointment?" she said, obviously protocol. "No, but just ring them up and tell them Bella Swan is here… with food. They'll come running" I smiled; she laughed and called them up. "They're on their way, Miss Swan" she smiled. "Thank you" I looked at her name plate, "Leslie" I smiled. "How do you know Edward and Emmet?" she said, making light conversation while I waited. "I grew up with Edward; it's just a coincidence that we're both looking in the city now. And then Emmet just comes by association" I smiled. "Ah, well they're both great" she added. "Thank you Leslie" Edward said as both him and Emmet walked to the waiting area. "We'll take it for here" "Of course Mr. Cullen. Have a nice day Miss Swan, it was nice meeting you" "You too" I smiled as we walked through to the office area. Emmet led us to a conference room where we spread out. "This is awesome" he said as I laid out the soups, sandwiches, chips, and drinks. "I'm glad you're happy" I laughed as he attacked the food. "I'm in love with you Bella" he said as he chewed his food, "save it for Rose." Edward just ate his sandwich and laughed quietly. "This is actually great Bella, I'm pretty sure you made Emmet's day… I didn't think you'd actually bring us food" I shrugged, "Anything to get a little fresh air" we ate and talked, and then I was given a tour of the office by Edward.

"And this is my office" he said as we walked into the massive corner office with the more than amazing view. "Wow" I awed, "This is amazing" I said, looking out the window to all of the buildings. "It certainly is something" I turned around, "come on, you're not happy with this!?" he laughed, "no of course I am, I just see it every day so I guess it's not as wowing. Plus I don't know, buildings don't wow me as much as nature… the views back in Forks… now those were something that could wow me every time I looked out the window" he leaned against his desk. I shook my head and smiled, "Edward Cullen, you are quite the man" I said, sitting down on a chair. He shrugged, "I loved Forks… I'm not ashamed of that" I smiled, me too, I said in my head.


	15. I still think of you

**Alright! next installment... i hope you're enjoying it... i can't read the reviews anymore haha so i won't know if you do or not... i used to be so excited for reviews but they're all bad lately... and it kind of makes me sad i guess. But it's important to me to finish this, and i still personally love the story. all rights to stephanie meyer. **

"You look perfect, I promise" I assured Alice as she paced around my closet, fixing her hair for the twentieth time.

"She's right Alice, you look amazing" Rose assured her.

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect." She looked at herself in the mirror again.

"If this is you on your engagement party, I'm terrified to see what you're like on your wedding day" I said, she turned towards me and scowled. I laughed and adjusted my dress, each time I did though- it seemed like it made it even more revealing. "Are you sure this isn't too… hucci?" I turned to Rose and Alice. The dress they had picked out for me had a dangerously low v-neck cut that fell right above my belly button; one wrong move, and I would be exposed. The back was completely open and the dress fell dangerously short.

"No, it's so gorgeous." Rose confirmed. I breathed in reluctantly.

"Here, take these" Alice threw a pair of heels at me, which long black ribbons.

"Watch it!" I said as I ducked and let them hit the wall. We all burst out laughing. "Bridezilla" I mumbled jokingly,

"Watch it, Swan" she glared, but then smiled.

We got to the glass house around 7:30 since Alice refused to be on time to her own party, apparently that wasn't the cool thing do on the UES.

"I'm so excited" she jumped up and down in the elevator.

"Down girl" I put a hand on her shoulder, but she instead took it, and looped it through hers- she did the same with Rose. The elevator doors opened, and it was almost as if everyone had suddenly become aware of Alice's presence, for they turned and cheered.

Alice raised her arms, "Woo!" and sped off to where Jasper was standing. Rose and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Wanna hit up the bar?"she asked.

"I would love nothing more!" I felt powerful and hot as we walked to the bar, I even put a little sway into my step- letting the dress work its magic.

"Two vodkas please" Rose smiled.

"Can you get anymore perfect?" we turned around to see Emmet and Edward smiling. Rosalie smiled flirtatiously and leaned in for a kiss, but the kiss turned more into a make out. I laughed and looked towards Edward.

"Question of the evening" he leaned against the bar.

"Shoot" I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. He took it from my hands and took a sip, "It's an open bar! Get your own!" I laughed, he shrugged.

"So, Question of the Evening" he continued, "Is that a dress or a slip" he looked down at me, smiling his flirty smile. My face grew red, but thankfully the glow of the red lights around the venue made it unnoticeable. I put my hand over my heart, and pretended to be hurt.

"It is a dress according to Chanel… is there something wrong with it?" he looked at me incredulously, "No… no"I ran a hand through my curls. "Bartender? Give me your strongest" I heard Edward say. I looked towards him curiously but he just shrugged.

"There you are Hun!" Suddenly Tanya burst through the crowd. Edward stood up straight,

"Babe… hey" she stood next to him, but he didn't lay a finger on her… probably so I wouldn't feel awkward.

"Bella" she forced- smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Hi Tanya," and down went another swig of the vodka.

"you might want to think about covering up a little" she fake whispered across Edward.

"You know… I think I am good" I said nonchalantly. I considered putting down my drink, but instead brought it with me to the closet guy I could find. "Wanna da…" I started to say before I realized who I was talking to- my boss, Jacob Black.

"Jacob? What are you doing here!?" I stuttered.

"Ah, well it turns out that my parents and Jasper's parents are golf and resort buddies, so I'm just stopping by… catching up with a lot of the upper east siders" he smiled. I smiled,

"well… would you like to dance?"

he shrugged, "why not" he smiled, I took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. The music wasn't exactly club music, but more of a smooth pop. He pulled me close, my drink still securely in my hand as it rested on his shoulder. I could feel his warm hand against my bare back; again, not right… but nice. "You… you look amazing Bella" he smiled his husky smile. A few minutes passed quickly and we untangled ourselves from each other.

"Thank you for the lovely dance… you always save me at these events" I gave him the Bella Swan smile.

"Any time… I think I'm going to head out… see you at the office" he rubbed my arm softly and I pulled on his tie flirtatiously. I turned back around towards the bar to see Edward engulfed in a group of young socialites. I sighed, I wasn't trying to get his attention, but I wasn't not trying to get his attention either. I walked back over to the bar, "another vodka please" I pushed my glass to the bartender. Edward looked over at me and smiled, and before I knew it he was walking over. "I want to introduce you to some people."

Edward had pretty much taken me around the room and introduced me to everyone. It was nice to actually meet people then just make assumptions about them from far away. The whole time, however, I couldn't help but wonder where Tanya was. Each time Edward had guided me to a new person, I could feel his hand on the small of my back, sending electric shocks up my spine. "So… what is this meet and greet about?" I said playfully into his shoulder, "Think of it as your proper introduction into Upper East Side society" we suddenly heard the clinking of a glass clinking. We turned out attention towards the front of the stage where there was a slightly elevated level. "Excuse me everyone" Alice beamed, everyone grew silent and turned their attention towards her. "Jasper and I would just like to thank you all for being here- it seriously means the world to us!" everybody cheered. "We can't wait to have you all at our wedding! Anyways, I'm just interrupting the party for one sec just to announce something. Now I know this is more just a casual question to do in private but come on, whoever knows me knows I love a good show!" she laughed, and everyone joined in with her. Jasper looked at her with a sweet smile on his face. "So I'm asking in front of everyone I love tonight, Bella, I love you so much, wow this is sounding like a marriage proposal" more laughter, "and the wedding would only be perfect if you were right by my side… will you be my maid of honor?" she searched me out in the crowd. I had helped her out with the engagement plans, but she hadn't actually asked me to be her maid of honor yet. I put my hand on my chest, pretty much bare chest, might I add, and nodded. She motioned for me to come up; I made my way through the crowds and fell into her arms. Jasper took the microphone, "As long as we're doing this, Edward… get up here!" everyone cheered and laughed as Edward made his way up and the two shook hands, "Only because I know I'll be getting one hell of a bachelor party" more laughter, the couple could charm anyone. "Bella I'm so happy you're here" I smiled. We embraced again and then Alice turned back to the crowd, "Back to the party! Wooo!" everyone cheered and the smooth hip hop came back on. Rose and Em joined the four of us on the elevated level as well excidetely talked. For a moment, I had even forgotten Tanya existed as Edward and I stood next to each other, playing off each other and laughing at our jokes. But, all good things had to be ruined… "Eddie!" I still hated when she used that nick name, like a knife in my back every time the word was uttered. He turned around, but didn't let her into our circle. "Yes?" he said, I didn't turn around but I did manage to listen in on the conversation. "Let's go, I'm tired" she whimpered. "Babe it's only ten" she whined, "No I want to go now" this was almost like a two year olds tantrum. "You can go, we'll just talk tomorrow okay?" she crossed her arms. "yep, just brush me off like a bug on a windshield" he turned and looked at me, and I quickly looked away. He then guided her a few steps away where I heard them arguing.

He came back, "I guess I'll see you later?" I said, assuming Tanya had won. He shook his head; "Nah, she's just going to head back to her place" I smiled, "Wanna grab a drink?" he smiled and nodded.

Edward and I pounded what had to be our tenth shot. "Ahhhh" I grimaced, "That never gets easier…"

"Of course it does, it got easier at about the sixth shot" he smiled and I laughed hysterically, even though it wasn't _that _laugh- worthy. It was all the same when you were drunk though.

"Another?" He asked wildly, my eyes widened

"Hell! Why not!" I raised my arms, cheering.

The party was still in full swing at 11:00 and so were Edward and I.

"Let's dance" he said suddenly. Normal, sober Bella, would take a little more consideration into this, but drunk Bella was all for it. He led me out to the dance floor where we assumed our dancing positions. Before I knew it we were in a sultry position, one of hands against my back- pressing me to him- the other, it seemed like, inching up the back of my dress. My arms were tightened securely around his neck as we moved together in the crowd. His face was close to mine; I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"This feels good" I mumbled, he looked down at me…

"you're very drunk" he smiled. I pretended to be offended

"so are you!" he got closer to my face

"but I can handle my alcohol better"

I shrugged "I won't dispute on that. But nothing is wrong with being drunk" I slurred. He didn't answer, but instead pushed me even closer, every curve of his body magically fit with mine. I looked into his eyes, and before I even knew it… I was leaning in, his lips in sight. Just as I was about to make contact, he stopped

"Bella…" I pulled away, slipping out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry… I misread…" I tried to concoct the sentence, but nothing came out.

"Let's get you out of here" he pulled his arm around me, and led us to one of the couches were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet were sitting. "We're going to head out… we're both a little…" he didn't finished, they laughed as we walked away and waved good bye.

"Where are we?" I asked hazily.

"My house… you've been here before" he laughed as he pulled me out of the taxi.

"Right. Right" my foot tried to make it up to the curb, but didn't quite make it there.

"Woah" he said as he caught me from making a fool of myself- but let's face it- a little too late. "Watch the hands!"

"Mhm" he said as he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"HEY!" my eyes suddenly grew wide and I found myself staring at the ground. "This dress is too short for that!" I uncomfortably could feel a draft, partially due to the cold weather, and knew I was showing more than intended. Before I knew it, I found myself being laid down on his couch. "Thank you" I said quietly.

"You are stubborn" he shook his head.

"Why are we here" his sentences and my sentences weren't quite matching up, due to our intoxication.

"I figured this would probably be the better alternative" he sat down on the floor next to the couch, and pushed a button on one his remotes that started the fire- the rest of the room was dark. I rolled over on my stomach, and turned my head towards him.

We stared at each other for a minute, "Edward" I said, my stomach lurching. Maybe, this was the best time to bring it up… it would be easy to blame the alcohol.

"Yeah?" he looked at me with those piercing eyes.

"What happened?" I didn't need to be specific, he knew.

He took a minute; he then breathed and gently closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at me, "when I started college… things were great. I was talking to you, I was enjoying my classes… seeing Alice regularly. I was so worried about making friends… it turns out that wasn't my issue… the type of friends… that was what I really had to worry about" his hand found a way to my bare back, where he traced circles. "I started to get caught up… parties every night, girls. I started drinking all the time, not just at parties, but in my dorm, in the morning… all the time. I had pretty much become dependent on it to get me through the day. I became disconnected from everyone in Forks… including you." He stopped for a minute. "I would go weeks without seeing Alice… just those same friends, every night. My parent decided to move out, because it had gotten so bad. Finally… it reached a point. A really bad point… New Year's Eve." I shuttered subconsciously. He looked at me. I felt something wet in my eyes, and knew that as much as I didn't want to- this time, it was inevitable. "After that, my parents made me live with them for a few months. I… I was a mess. I had become everything that I had ever criticized." He suddenly grew choked up. "I, uh, I started to get back on track. I stayed far away from the parties… my parents finally let me move back in the dorms… Bella… for months I would pick up my phone with every intent on calling you. I did. But I also kept relapsing. I had a problem… and I wasn't… I wasn't going to put you through that. It hurt enough to see my family struggle through my issue… but you? That wasn't fair… it wasn't right" I saw a few tear drops fall from his face. "And so I didn't. I cut off all communication. I graduated. I worked my way up. I realized settling down was the responsible thing to do… so I… settled. And… and then you showed up. Thinking about you every day wasn't enough apparently… because seeing you every day has been even worse" he looked down. "Seeing the life I used to have, the life I should have… but knowing I couldn't touch it" he stopped. My eyes were full of tears. After years and years of wondering what had happened, I knew.

"Edward. I… I would've been there for you" I tried to reason as I now freely cried. Eight years of refusing to cry, and now it had all come out.

"Shhh" he stroked my hair. I sat up on the couch, but only to lower myself to him, and kneel.

"Edward, I would've been there with you every step of the way" I brought my hands to his cheeks, not without doubt or second guessing myself though.

"I couldn't hurt you like that" he said, a few more tears rolled down his cheek, I wiped them with my thumb.

"And breaking it off over a phone call, never hearing nothing else from you… that didn't hurt me?" my voice grew high.

"Bella… I hurt you yes… but you… I knew it would hurt for a while; but slowly, slowly… you would be able to date again, and eventually- you would forget all about me. But… if I stayed to with my problem… you would be there, you would. Every day, you would support me… but slowly, it would start to become more of a burden… every day. You wouldn't leave though… you're too good and honest and loving for that… but you wouldn't be happy. I couldn't do that to you" I breathed heavily, and looked at him.

"Edward, it's been eight years and I still think about you every day. I became stronger but…. There's still this part of me… this part that gets excited every time I hear your name, there's a part of me that becomes peaceful when I hear Debussy, a part of me that smiles when something reminds me of you." He brought his hands up to my face and wiped my tears away, as I did for him. I crawled into his lap, our legs intertwined. We didn't talk for a few moments, and it felt so intimate.

_Flash back_

_I paced around nervously, putting the finishing touches on everything. The candles were lit, the music, Debussy, was playing quietly, the lights were off… and the plum colored lacy lingerie was on- with a silk robe tied tightly around my waste. Alice had helped me organize all of this, without her I couldn't have done it. Carlise and Esme were out of town, having couple time. Alice was going to be staying at Angela's, and as far as my parents knew- I was having a sleepover with Alice. That's as far as Alice went with the planning though, before becoming too grossed out at what her brother would be doing tonight. And this is why I was a mess. I had everything in order, I did… but I was so nervous. I heard a door open and close and my stomach lurched. Where should I be standing? Should I even stand? Should I sit? This was too much! I decided to sit on Edward's bench pushed up against the all wall window with the amazing view. I had to be careful, one wrong move and one pushed over candle, and it would all go up in flames- literally. It was a Friday night and Edward had stayed after school to tutor. After what had seemingly been a long day and an even longer week, the time had finally come- I looked around the clock… 8:15. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Edward, backpack still in hand. He didn't comprehend anything at first, but looked up. _

_"Bella" he stopped and looked around. "What's… going on" I took a deep breath _

_"Surprise" I smiled slightly. He dropped his bag, still confused. It looks like I'd have to make things a little more clear for him. I walked towards him and kissed him, and finally, recognition hit him. I started shaking, realizing this was actually going to happen. _

_"Bella…" he pulled away, "are you sure you want to do this… you seem a little hesitant…" he looked at me intently. I took a deep breath._

_"I'm just… nervous… that I won't be good" I looked up to him, self consciously. He laughed, and I looked down, embarrassed. _

_"Bella… you don't need to worry about that" he brought his hands to my shoulders and relaxed me._

_ "I want tonight to happen" I assured him. He leaned in and kissed me, untying the knot on my robe. "I love you" he said before removing the robe and guiding me to the bed. _

_We laid there in Edward's bed, me against his chest, him playing lazily with my hair- a thin sheet barely covering us. _

_"Can I tell you something?" Edward asked. _

_"Anything" I mumbled in happiness. _

_"You have nothing to worry about" he smiled. I looked up at him and laughed. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Mmmm… well maybe… for research purposes… we could test that again- just to make sure" he smiled. I climbed on top of him and we laid for a moment like that- still getting used to each other on a whole new level. I had never felt so intimate with someone, and that moment made me never want to feel that with anybody else. I kissed him lightly before he flipped me over, and we tested that theory of his. _

_**xx**_


	16. Take Care of Me

**WOW. I'VE BEEN BUSY. And wanna know something funny? This was actually in my word document and has been sitting there for 3 weeks! I've been non stop! But ON THE UPSIDE I'm going to the State tournament for Speech! Is that a good enough excuse!? (I hope so) Okay! Enjoy! we're back on track! All rights to Stephanie Meyer!**

Ch. 16

I found myself dozing off in Edward's arms. "Maybe it's time to get you to bed" he whispered into my shoulder. We had been sitting in each other's embrace for an immeasurable amount of minutes. He skillfully grabbed my legs, and hoisted me up, and carried me up the stairs. My dress was pretty much merely an accessory now, riding it up in all the wrong places. When he set me down I realized I was in his room. He disappeared and I heard the sound of running water. He came back, taking my hand, and lead me into his bathroom. I had been moving slowly and sluggishly, barely making any movements on my own- the alcohol and the confessions had gotten to me. He turned me around, so my back faced him. I felt him raise my arms as he slid my dress off. His hands were on my back as he guided me into the tub, he looked away as I sat down.

"I'll be right back, okay" he bent down next to me as the water ran. All I could do was nod. I closed my eyes and let the water soak in, as what I had just heard tried to sink in as well. After ten minutes Edward came back in. "Do you need a few more minutes" I shook my head. He took a towel, "I'm not looking" he said as she looked to the floor. I got out of the bathtub and fell into the towel. He wrapped it around me, his arms wrapping around me as well. He stopped for a second, and I let my head rest on his shoulder. He disappeared for a second, only to come back with a long sleeve t-shirt. "This was the best I could find, is this okay?" I nodded. He went behind me again, I let my towel drop- and lifted my arms, to feel the smooth cloth run over me. The shirt came to mid thigh. In that moment I realized how nice it was to be taken care of, I hadn't realized on what I had been missing out on. His hand slipped around my waste as he led me out of his bathroom and into his bed. He tucked me in. "Good night Bella" He kissed the top of my head instinctively, and shut off the lamp beside me.

I woke up to the gray light filtering through the window and the leaves rustling around. I stretched out and had to take a second to remember where I was. Edward's puffy white bedding surrounded me as I stretched out; my head hurt like no other, I groaned. I was about to lay down again until I heard a voice, Edward's voice- he was singing. I got out of bed, clad in my long t-shirt, to hear him singing downstairs… the smell of bacon was also present. Edward's singing and food was all it took for me to get downstairs.

I shuffled into the kitchen and stopped for a minute. There was Edward, only present in a pair of boxers, singing and making breakfast; it certainly was a sight that I let myself enjoy for a minute.

"Hey" I smiled. He looked up, surprised, and smiled.

"Morning. How do you feel" he turned to me as I walked towards him.

"Good" was all I could really say. Just because last night happened, it didn't mean I had any clue where we stood, but I wasn't about to bring that up. He walked towards me, making me suddenly aware at how scantily clothes we both were.

"I made breakfast" he said in a lower, rougher voice. He put his hands on the counter, on either side of me. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I liked it.

"Excellent… because I'm awfully hungry" I teased. He leaned in, his face close to mine.

"Me too" he whispered, looking into my eyes. Just as I thought we were about to kiss, the universe, or more specifically Edward has different plans for us. "Ahh this is bad I'm sorry" I looked at him curiously, pulling my head back. I pushed him away.

"Why do you keep leading me on!?" I heard myself say. He took a deep breath.

"Bella I can't do anything, and I do want to, trust me- I do, until I call things off with Tanya- it's only right and fair to her." He rubbed his head, obviously stressed. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped towards him again, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think that's a good idea" I smiled, and then looked over his shoulder. "Now… I actually wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry."


End file.
